Minty Fresh
by SameDestination
Summary: Dean/Cas 'Imagine your OTP when they wake up and go to the bathroom to brush their teeth together.'


**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** 970

**Summary:** Dean/Cas ~ 'Imagine your OTP when they wake up and go to the bathroom to brush their teeth together.'

**Genre:** Fluff, established relationship

**Warnings:** None.

**Author's Notes:** So, I joined today and I wrote this as my first day's work! I know it's not brilliant but it's a start :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

The soft trickling sound of water pouring from a tap in the bathroom caused Dean to stir in his sleep with a soft groan. He opened one eye, expecting Castiel to be sleeping right beside him. But he wasn't. All that filled the space beside him was the scent and indent of Castiel's body on the pillow and mattreess. Both of Dean's eyes suddenly snapped open as panic sparked through every nerve in his body. He sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes. Cas was always there when he woke up. Ever since they'd started this ... _thing_ between them. They always fell asleep naked, tangled up with each other after some hot sex every night.

Dean stepped out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom where the water was still running from the tap. He prayed silently that it was Castiel. That Cas hadn't just gotten up and left during the night. He couldn't face that. The thought that he'd given Castiel his heart, his soul, his_everything_ only to have him disappear all of a sudden without any explanation. It made his stomach churn uncomfortably at the very thought of it.

So, he forced himself not to think about it as he pushed open the bathroom door which was already ajar. Relief flooded through Dean's whole body as he caught sight of Castiel standing in front of the mirror. He was still completely naked from the night before which made Dean grin and his cock twitch with renewed interest. "Cas?" he said softly as he walked up behind the angel, wrapping his arms around him and kissing gently at his neck. He glanced at their reflection in the mirror and smiled when he saw Cas' confused expression. God, Castiel was far too adorable for a powerful angel who could kill with just one touch. "What's wrong, baby?"

Castiel huffed a little, glaring at Dean through the mirror. "I am not an infant, Dean," he said sternly - obviously still not grasping the concept of pet-names - before grabbing hold of the plain white toothbrush, that Dean had purchased after Castiel had begged him to last Christmas, and a tube of toothpaste. "I want to brush my teeth."

"Then do it," Dean chuckled, kissing at Cas' neck again which earned him a heavy sigh from the angel.

"I can clean my vessel's teeth with a mere thought. But I want to do it with you," he said, seemingly unfazed by Dean's constant efforts to try and get him to come back to bed.

Dean rolled his eyes irritatedly before pulling away from Castiel. He then stood beside him and grabbed his own blue toothbrush and took the toothpaste out of Castiel's hands, their fingers brushing slightly.

Castiel watched as Dean popped open the lid of the toothpaste with his teeth and squeezed a line of it carefully onto the toothbrush. The way the hunter's tongue darted out as he concentrated made Cas lick his lips instinctively as he watched. Then Dean squeezed some toothpaste onto the brush that Cas held in his own hand and a minty smell invaded his nostrils.

Dean smiled as he dipped his toothpaste-coated brush under the steady stream of water coming from the tap before urging Cas to do the same. It was like teaching a child, Dean thought to himself. He smiled fondly at the angel who was now sniffing at the spearmint toothpaste which sat atop the bristles of his toothbrush. Dean parted his lips and smiled widely into the mirror before beginning to brush his teeth in slow circles.

After watching Dean closely for a few moments, Castiel began mimicking his actions. The angel hummed appreciatively at the fresh, minty taste of the toothpaste in his mouth. They stood like that for several minutes, both smiling into the mirror and brushing their teeth. The only sounds that could be heard in the tiny motel bathroom were those of the tootbrush bristles brushing against teeth. Dean would glance at Castiel every now and then just revelling in how adorable he looked with his hair all mussed and toothpaste all around his lips and also thinking about how cheesy and sappy this whole thing looked, but not really caring because of the way Cas looked beside him. Castiel would glance at Dean too just to make sure he was still doing this overly-human activity correctly.

Soon, Dean was spitting the excess toothpaste out into the sink with Castiel eventually following suit. Dean then grabbed the cup sat on the counter and filled it up with water. He took a sip, sloshing the water around in his mouth as he felt Cas' eyes on him. He tried hard not to laugh at the concentration on the angel's face. Then he spat the water into the sink before handing the cup to Castiel who copied Dean's exact actions as Dean wiped his own mouth with a towel.

Dean stepped forwards to wipe Castiel's lips clean with the towel slowly as the angel set the cup down on the counter, blue eyes locked on Dean's. "All done," Dean said, smiling warmly at Castiel who nodded in response.

"I always like the taste of your mouth after you brush your teeth," Castiel mused out loud, causing Dean to blush a little. He immediately dropped the towel and slipped his arm around Cas' waist to pull him in for a long, slow kiss. His tongue slipped easily between Castiel's pliant lips and Dean moaned softly at the minty taste of his boyfriend's mouth.

When Dean pulled away, Castiel whined softly, instantly leaning forwards to try and catch Dean's lips again. "Come back to bed?" Dean murmured against the angel's lips.

They were about an hour late to meet Sam that day all thanks to some minty toothpaste.


End file.
